Ángel
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Jack era un buen agente. Bueno, ambos eran buenos en sus respectivos trabajos... pero él, más que ver a la amiga de Carter o la actriz (que no lo escondió en ningún momento cuando la interrogó en el Griffith), vio un ángel. Vio a Angie. Y, Dios, no soportaba verla llorar. Creo que esta pareja se merecía una oportunidad. Mi primer ¿Thompnelli? No sé ni cómo llamarlo. Ahí queda eso.


No sé por qué, antes de ver por primera vez este capítulo en particular de la serie, pensé: "Jack y Angie tienen que terminar juntos. Míralos, están destinados. Son tal para cual".

Está un poco cantado que al final Carter y Sousa tienen algo, aunque la pareja con Thompson también me gusta; en fin, es lo que tiene la incógnita de los triángulos amorosos, ya se sabrá.

Pero hasta que sigan grabando, me apetecía hacer algo sobre ellos dos; sobre la primera impresión que tuvo que llevarse el agente de la actriz. Porque ambos eran buenos en sus respectivos trabajos... pero, él, más que ver a la amiga de Carter o a la actriz (que no lo escondió desde un primer momento), vio un ángel. Vio a Angie.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. Llevo un _crush_ encima con Chad Michael Murray desde _A Cinderella Story_ que no me tengo con mi cuerpo, pero está felizmente casado y esperando un bebé.

Dicho esto, espero que guste:

OoOoO

Llamó a la puerta, desabrochándose la chaqueta para tener más libertad de movimiento en caso de que la agente Carter estuviera dentro.

-Señorita Martinelli, agentes federales. Tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas.

Nadie respondió. Frunció el ceño, desviando la vista al suelo con impaciencia, y volvió a llamar pasados unos segundos, cuadrando la espalda con las manos juntas por delante de su cuerpo:

-Señorita Martinelli, abra la puerta.

Vio de reojo cómo Sousa desplazaba su peso de una pierna a otra, mirando al fondo del pasillo, claramente alterado. Cuando se abrió la puerta, no le hizo falta más que un vistazo para relajar su postura al ver aparecer una joven muy guapa de ojos claros, con una blusa rosada y falda azul por debajo de las rodillas. Esa muchacha parecía demasiado dulce para tener el aura que rodeaba a Peggy Carter.

-No parecen agentes federales-hizo de notar, al ver sorprendida cómo Sousa se hizo camino hacia el interior de la habitación de malas maneras, cojeando y apoyándose en la muleta, sin pararse a ser educado. Jack relajó su postura, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y ladeando la cabeza para analizarla. En el mueble de la entrada, bajo el espejo, había una fotografía a blanco y negro de una mujer a la que se parecía de forma considerable.

Y obviamente no esperaba visitas... porque se le transparentaba un poco el sostén negro y había papeles desperdigados sobre la cama. Ventana cerrada, taza cerca de la tetera sobre el banco...

-Somos de la SSR, Reserva Científica Estratégica.

Eso la hizo alzar las cejas incrédula, alternando su mirada de Sousa a él, moviendo con descuido sus rizos castaños, para responder burlona:

-Bueno, yo soy del 4H de Queens así que ¡tire abajo la pared...! -hizo un gesto con la mano, como si lo invitara.

Había que ver... ¡comparar un distrito de Nueva York con una Agencia Federal! Su frescura le llamó la atención de forma natural; tenía una mirada inteligente y su sentido del humor daba fe de ello. Jack sintió cómo su -no admiración- pero sí interés crecía por momentos al verla contestarle de esa manera a su compañero.

-Le sugiero que se lo tome en serio, señorita Martinelli. La señorita Carter no es la persona que creíamos... –cuchicheó la señora insufrible, que no dejaba de seguirlos y tantas pegas les había puesto para subir al primer piso, con la barbilla apuntando al techo- ha deshonrado los pilares de esta institución.

Jack se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados, mirando a la chica con detenimiento.

\- La Madre Superiora aquí presente dice que es usted amiga de Peggy Carter.

-Sí- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- , nos llevamos bien.

-¿Alguna vez le habló de su trabajo?

-¿De la compañía telefónica?-preguntó, sin entender- Lo normal. Se quejaba bastante de lo cabeza huecas que eran sus compañeros.

Arrugó la nariz, como -sin conocer a los supuestos compañeros de su amiga- también le cayeran mal a ella. Él apretó los labios hasta formar una línea tensa para evitar que la sonrisa fuera demasiado evidente. Era graciosa, criticándolos en sus narices sin saber quiénes eran realmente. Inspiró profundamente, antes de preguntar con calma y expresión inescrutable.

-¿Qué me dice de sus horarios? ¿Llegaba tarde, traía... compañía?

Ella contuvo una risita, como si fuera impensable... o tremendamente divertido. Alzó los brazos, contestando de carrerilla y con resignación, como si lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

-Por supuesto que no. El toque de queda es a las diez y los hombres no pasan del vestíbulo.

-Exacto, ¡oigan eso!-asintió, orgullosa la señora Fry, como queriendo reiterar su punto aunque ellos hubieran hecho caso omiso de sus reglas. Sousa incidió un poco más:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

Frunció el entrecejo, dejando caer el peso de los brazos y mirando al suelo, recordando:

-Hace nada. Se marchaba- la mueca de disgusto de hizo más pronunciada, como si no le hiciera gracia quedarse sola en ese lugar-, dijo que no iba a estar por aquí durante un tiempo.

Jack podía entenderla, viendo el horroroso empapelado de las paredes. Él también saldría huyendo por patas de allí, sin necesidad de que lo buscara nadie.

-¿Mencionó algo más... como a dónde iba?-volvió a preguntar, inclinándose hacia delante.

Thompson, mientras tanto, se dedicó a revisar concienzudamente el lugar, desplazándose con parsimonia hacia la ventana. Quería asegurarse de saber cuál era la de su habitación, por si volvía a pasar por allí alguna vez, detenerse a mirar si la veía.

-No, no me lo dijo.

Pudo notar el cambio en el ambiente de golpe. Dejó de observar el movimiento de la calle a través del cristal cuando la escuchó titubear.

-Mmm pero...-vaciló contenida, medio jadeó- creo que tenía algo que ver con su abuela, que está enferma.

Su mirada se desenfocó y le tembló el labio inferior. De repente, los sollozos se adueñaron del lugar. Daniel Sousa la miró, espantado, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Oh, Dios.

Jack tampoco fue capaz de articular nada más mentalmente. _Peligro_, le gritaba una voz que se asemejaba demasiado a la de su padre dentro de su cabeza.

La señorita Martinelli tenía el rostro contraído de dolor y los ojos acuosos. Su compañero volteó a verlo, dejándole manejar la situación, pero él solo podía mirarla, impotente. Se sacó una mano del bolsillo del pantalón y le pidió, tremendamente incómodo:

-Por favor... no llores.

A la mierda las formalidades y el ustedeo. No soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, era algo superior a él desde siempre, así que lo soltó sin pensar. Sousa se frotó la mandíbula, apartándose ligeramente de la fuente del llanto. Con ese movimiento, toda la atención femenina se desplegó hacia su persona, dado que su colega se había salido por la tangente, con poco tacto.

-Es solo que está muy mal la pobre... y cada vez que lo pienso, me acuerdo de mi nana, que me ha apoyado tantísimo en mi carrera como actriz-alzó la palma hacia él, relatándoselo vívidamente, con desespero-. Actué para ella y me dijo: "Perteneces al escenario, Ángel", ¡aunque sigo a dos velas...!-Miriam apoyó una mano en su antebrazo, conmocionada, tratando de consolarla o al menos mostrar apoyo.

Jack desanduvo el trayecto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho hasta situarse frente a ellas, tratando de encontrar algo apropiado que decir para salir de ese atolladero sentimental. Notaba una molesta sensación opresiva en el pecho de verla con las manos sobre la cara, cubriendo las lágrimas. No pudo hacer más que descruzar los brazos cuando la pobre muchacha se le abalanzó en busca de consuelo, llorando como una magdalena; murmurando algo más que no llegó a entender.

La abrazó torpemente, sujetándola por el codo y apoyando la mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Por su parte, ella había apoyado la frente y las manos sobre su pecho, como si necesitara refugio, temblando de arriba a abajo como una hoja entre sus brazos, con la cabeza gacha. Tenía el pelo muy suave y olía demasiado bien. Tremendamente bien.

Jack inspiró profundamente, armándose de valor; intoxicándose, con la boca y la garganta secas. Parecía tan menuda, tan frágil e indefensa que no se detuvo a cuestionar ese algo irracional que le exigía a gritos que la estrechara aún más contra sí mismo y la protegiera.

Solo quería verla arrugar la naricilla de nuevo, encogerse de hombros, y que se volviera a burlar de Sousa con tanto desparpajo como antes de convertirse toda temblores, lágrimas y sollozos desatemperados. Aquello se escapaba de su control... y no le gustaba. Dios, no le gustaba para nada verla llorar.

-Por favor-le susurró, con el corazón en un puño-, para.

Sousa miró interrogante a Miriam Fry, que seguía tan perpleja como ellos, deshaciendo el nudo de mangas que descansaba sobre su pecho para colocarse el suéter por encima, como si fuera una manta.

-¿No puede hacer que pare?

Ahí iba el tacto de Sousa, señores. Luego se preguntaba por qué no había avances en su relación con Carter, con lo bestia e insensible que era.

-Oh, los actores llevan las emociones a flor de piel. No podría detenerla más de lo que podría a Lawrence Olivier...

Entonces, alzó de forma abrupta el rostro y lo miró fijamente, con esos ojos llorosos de corderito, para preguntarle de forma adorablemente nasal e infantil al mismo tiempo:

-¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

Parpadeó, sin saber cómo –ni dónde- colocar sus manos, incapaz de contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. Algo cálido se le instaló en el pecho al verla interesarse así, tan inocente y tan dulce. Y tan cerca, con esos ojazos y esos labios tan bonitos, hablándole de tú. Se vislumbró a sí mismo sosteniéndola por los brazos y confesando, con voz cómplice:

-Gam-Gam.

En el momento se escuchó decirlo (y antes de poder preguntarle el nombre de su nana), notó cómo Sousa lo miraba enarcando una ceja. Alzó el índice en su dirección, avisándole silenciosamente.

-Eh... deberíamos irnos a... a hablar con las otras vecinas- y huyó de allí con las zancadas cojas más largas que Jack le había visto dar nunca-. Vamos, Thompson.

Por una parte, le agradeció el que le ofreciera la excusa en bandeja para no cometer ninguna tontería y largarse de allí (dudaba de sí mismo si seguía mirándolo tan desvalida), pero por otra... le dolió tener que dejarla sola, en ese estado.

Le dio un par de palmaditas consoladoras en el brazo, sintiéndose terriblemente violento y fuera de lugar (había sido testigo de cómo su madre triunfaba calmando a la gente con un "ea, ea" cuando era niño, así que la imitó como buenamente pudo), y la bordeó aclarándose la garganta y saliendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue escuchar a la odiosa señora culparlos de sus lágrimas: "Espero que estén contentos, haciendo llorar a mis inquilinas"...

No, no estaba nada contento. Carter seguía pululando solo Dios sabía por dónde, el ángel... la señorita Martinelli, llorando sola en su habitación y él comenzaba a tener migrañas y la cabeza donde no tocaba.

Por supuesto que no estaba contento, ni lo estaría hasta que todo volviera a estar bajo control.

OoOoO

**N/A**: ¡Hola! Viendo el capítulo y recogiendo los diálogos, me he topado con un problema de traducción en el original. Me explico, Jack Thompson le dice a Angie Martinelli "_Mother hen here says you're frinds with Peggy Carter_", que literalmente significa "Mamá gallina aquí presente dice que es usted amiga de Peggy Carter" pero sonaba raro, así que lo he traducido por "La Madre Superiora", porque aunque Miriam Fry no es monja... como si lo fuera, vaya. Aquello no era un hotel, sino una residencia que más bien parecía un convento de clausura. Así quedaba evidente la burla del comentario de Thompson. Espero que se haya entendido bien: quería expresar lo super protector a que es la mujer pero también el toque burlón al hecho de que se inmiscuya tanto en sus vidas y las controle tanto además de recibir alquiler.

Me estoy planteando hacer algo más sobre ellos: cortito, espontáneo. Un "¿y si se volvieran a ver en otras circunstancias? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ambos cuando se descubriera el pastel?"

Puro teatro todo. Si el uno supiera del otro, si Jack supiera lo que pasó aquel día, cómo se la colaron las dos amigas... para darle todo el crédito que Fonseca se merece por esa actuación como personaje actoral (qué enrevesado).

En fin, ya veré. Espero que haya gustado.


End file.
